


Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Tianshan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two of them sit in silence for a few moments as He Tian waits for Guan Shan to continue, and it is now, and only now, that he realizes that the redhead beside him is visibly shaking. "How are you supposed to know what someone's intentions are with you if they never make those intentions clear to begin with." Guan Shan balls and unballs his fists a few times, before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "How am I supposed to figure out what the fuck you even want with me when you never open up enough to let me know in the first place."





	Intentions

"I'm sorry, but who the fuck even gave you permission to be here?" Mo Guan Shan looks over his shoulder at He Tian, who is busy making himself comfortable in Guan Shan's twin sized bed. "Because I don't remember inviting you over, nor do I remember giving you the okay to get comfortable in  _my_  bed." He gives his raven haired counterpart a dirty look, and sighs heavily upon realizing that he's not budging. "Why do you do this?"

"I wouldn't have to do it if you would just stop acting like you hate me so much," He Tian replies dryly as he rolls over onto his side. "Your bed is too small, and my feet hang off."

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, and gives He Tian a swift punch in the shoulder before sitting down on the very edge of the bed. "Maybe because it's  _mine_ , as in maybe you shouldn't be here in the first place because you were never invited." He crosses his arms over his bare chest and sighs once more, not even bothering to mask his annoyance. "What are you doing here, and how do you always manage to pop up when I least expect it? Shit, I can't even take a fucking shower now without you suddenly materializing into my bedroom. It's getting creepy."

"Is creepy the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me?" He Tian asks with the slightest hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "Because regardless of what you think when you do it, I think what really makes me happy is the fact that you've just admitted that you  _do_  think of me."

"I never said that." Guan Shan covers his face with his hands, and begins to rub his temples with his fingers. He Tian gives him the worst headaches, and this time was no different. "Don't go making up stories, you shit head. What the fuck are you doing here, and why did you decide that my bed is apparently the best place for you to sleep?"

"Do I have to have some sort of deep, meaningful reason for wanting to hang out with you?"

"Yes, because that's gay. Now get out."

"But I-"

"What do you even want with me? I don't fucking understand what your sudden fascination with me and being at my house is. I was fine before I met you, and I'll continue to be fine even after you leave because that's what everyone fucking does. They leave."

He Tian winces just the tiniest bit, but says nothing as he stares up at an obviously worked up Guan Shan. He still has his back to He Tian, but it's not hard to see that his breathing is strained, and that he's trying his hardest not to just lose it altogether. Since the first time they met, Guan Shan had always come off as very self sufficient and stand-offish, and for the first time since they started hanging out all those months ago, He Tian is finally beginning to understand why.

"Whatever it is that I have, or that you think I have to offer to you, tell me now. We can get everything done and over with tonight, and you won't ever have to see my face again after this." Guan Shan's fists are clenched now, and it takes a lot of self control on He Tian's part not to react. "This is just like She Li all over again."

"Are you really going to try and compare me to that shit bag? Because that's not funny, nor is it fair." He Tian pulls himself up into a sitting position, and maneuvers himself across the bed until he's sitting directly beside Guan Shan. "When have I ever treated you like that? If you can name just one time, then I'll shut up and leave. You have my word."

"You haven't."

Guan Shan's words are so soft that He Tian almost misses them. "I'm sorry, wha-"

"I said you haven't!" He's almost yelling now, and the sudden change in demeanor causes He Tian to cringe a little. "You're a fucking asshole and you get under my skin like there's no tomorrow, and sometimes I really wish you would just leave me the everloving fuck alone, but since the very first day we met, you've been nothing but good to me."

"Then why-"

"Because that's almost worse." The two of them sit in silence for a few moments as He Tian waits for Guan Shan to continue, and it is now, and only now, that he realizes that the redhead beside him is visibly shaking. "How are you supposed to know what someone's intentions are with you if they never make those intentions clear to begin with." Guan Shan balls and unballs his fists a few times, before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "How am I supposed to figure out what the fuck you even want with me when you never open up enough to let me know in the first place."

"Because the way I treat you should be enough for you to understand how I feel." He Tian folds his hands across his lap, and gives Guan Shan a small sideways glance out of the corner of his eye. "I thought I was making it obvious, but the only thing that's obvious now is that you're actually a lot dumber than you look."

"Do you wanna fucking repeat that?" Guan Shan asks through gritted teeth. "See? This is exactly what I mean. You always ruin everything with that smart ass fucking mouth you've got."

"I may have a smart mouth, but at least I know enough to figure out when somebody has been hitting on me for half a year."

"What? Who the fuck is hitting on who?"

"Me, on you, like _all_ the time. God, are you really that clueless?"

"That's it. Get out of my house."

"What? No. I said I would leave if you could prove to me one time that I've ever treated you like shit, and you couldn't even do that, so now you're stuck with me until morning." He Tian makes his way over to where he was previously, and snuggles back into Guan Shan's bed. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, and gives an exasperated sigh as he kicks his slippers off and across the room. "This is harassment," he mutters, more to himself than to He Tian. "Don't steal all the sheets, or I'm kicking your ass out and onto the floor."

"Does that mean you're sleeping with me tonight?" He Tian gives Guan Shan an annoying little smirk, and points to his still bare chest. "Shirtless, too, eh? My, my, just when I thought this couldn't get any better."

"I am going to give you three seconds to shut the fuck up."

"Or you'll what? Spank me?"

"I don't have time for this. Goodnight." Guan Shan throws himself into bed beside He Tian, and wraps himself up in his sheets as best he can to avoid the two of them touching in the middle of the night. Tonight did not go as planned, nor was he expecting an impromptu sleepover with He Tian, but all in all, shitty mood and everything, he had to admit, even if just to himself, that befriending He Tian all those months ago was the best decision he had ever made - even if he wanted to kill him sometimes.


End file.
